Not So Happily Ever After
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Based of season 4 finale promo.  Chuck goes to save Blair, no matter what it takes.


Blair did not like this one bit. Russel was pacing around the room flicking his zippo lighter open and closed. He was looking at her the way a bulldog looks at a smaller dog its about to pounce.

Still, she stood her ground, refusing to show any fear because that was what he wanted.

"What do you want?" She kept her voice calm, even though she was terrified on the inside.

"Someone close to Chuck Bass has recently informed me that losing you, is the only way to get to him." The man replied quickly.

Blair was taken back both by his answer and how quick he had answered.

"Well, that's just stupid." Blair retorted with a scoff.

"Is it? I've watched from the sidelines. When you left him, he started on a downward spiral. It was amusing to watch I must admit." He stopped to laugh at some sort of twisted memory Blair assumed.

"I will tell you personally, Chuck and I mean nothing to each other anymore!" Her back stiffened when the man took a step closer, "What is that awful smell?"

"You're wrong my dear, you are the only thing he actually cares about. And that smell is gasoline. The entire place is dosed with it." A sickening smile formed over his face at the fear that was suddenly very present on Blair's face.

O00o0o0o0o0oo0o00

"Mr. Bass, what are you doing here?" Of course Louis would be the first one to find Chuck.

"I would assume we have the same destination in mind, except I will make it and you will run to France." Chuck handed his coat off to the older man standing next to him.

"Blair is my Fiancee. She is meeting me here tonight so we can make our first public appearance as a ROYAL couple." Louis argued back.

"Just because you have the title of 'prince' does not mean you can make her feel like a 'princess'. She doesn't just want the title, she wants the feeling of being loved by her prince for eternity while he treats her like a princess." Chuck breezed into the party and began looking for Blair. He was greeted by several faces he'd known in high school, none of whose names he cared to remember.

"Chuck, leave her alone! She has moved on! Its time you do too." Louis caught up to him at the stairs.

"Humphrey! Where is Blair?" Chuck ignored the Prince following him.

"Always nice to see you too Chuck. I caught a glimpse of her coming in. Charley said something in a passing comment that she went to go see you on urgent business, then went on to..." Dan nodded over to where Charley, looking like a past version of Serena from some event Chuck couldn't place, was dancing wildly and well... acting like Serena.

"Me?"

"Him?" Louis chimed in at the same time.

"Apparently. Why whats wrong?" Dan added.

Now, Chuck and Louis exchanged glances. Both men ripped their phones from their pockets and jammed in Blair's number as fast as they could manage.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What are you planning on doing?" Blair swallowed a hard lump in her throat, her eyes fixated on the zippo in Russel's hand.

"I'm exacting my revenge on Chuck Bass once and for all. He ruined my family and everything I love, I'm taking the only thing he loves."

That is when it actually hit Blair what was going to happen. Slow flashes of her past memories flashed in front of her, all her and Serena's laughing fits and sleepovers, the first time she watched Breakfast at Tiffany's, being crowned homecoming queen, all the fun she and Nate had together, every single memory of Chuck's touch, her engagement to the Prince. Then in fast forward her future plans flew through her mind, all the things she was beginning to believe she would never see to be lived out.

Suddenly, her phone rang stole her from these horrifying thoughts.

She grabbed it in her purse, but she knew it was pointless.

"Give it to me." Russel demanded.

Shakily her hand removed the object and handed it over the the man.

"Ah, guess who." He grinned like a deranged person as he answered the phone, "Chuck, wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

He clicked it onto speaker phone so Blair could hear the conversation as well.

"Russel! It will be the biggest regret of your life if you do anything to her!" Chuck's voice boomed over the phone.

"CHUCK!" Blair couldn't help but call out, something she almost instantly regretted.

Russel's free hand flew up and smacked her across the cheek she'd been working so hard to keep the slice from the other night hidden.

"Russel! You cowering weasel! Where are you?" Chuck seethed from the other end of the phone.

Blair's hands went up to hold her cheek, that was now pulsating. She could hear the party noises in the background along with Louis and even Dan standing nearby.

"I'm here, with the one person I should have gotten a hold of to begin with. Who would have thought the great and mighty powerful son of Bart Bass would lose everything the way Bart took my wife from me. Say good bye Chuck, this is the last time you will talk to your beloved Blair."

Blair regained her stature, removing her hand from her cheek.

"Blair! I'm coming for you!" His voice gave her some hope, but not enough to stop the tears the were welling in her eyes.

Russel dropped her phone to the floor, letting it hit and send a clattering echo into the silence.

"Sorry, you got caught in the crossfire of all this," Russel flicked his zippo open as he began to walk over to the only exit.

"You don't have to do this!" Blair cried out, she could taste the blood that was filling her mouth, she tried to follow him, but he sudden turn made her freeze.

"Oh I do. Like I said, sorry. Don't worry, it will be a quick death. Just like my wife, your skin is going to bubble up, your beauty will diminish in seconds, the smoke will fill your lungs and you'll start to choke. With each passing second you'll be praying for death to come quicker."

Blair's body was paralyzed with fear as she watched him open the door, ignite the zippo, then toss it down next to the door as he made a quick get away.

It took a few second for Blair's brain to register what had just happened. The only way out was now blocked by a brightly glowing fire and she was on the wrong side of it.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0

Chuck shoved people out of his way as he rushed back down the stairs and towards the door, Louis and Dan following quickly on his heels.

Finally free of the crowd, he burst out into the chilly night air.

"Whats going on?" Louis demanded from behind him.

"Its Blair you TWIT! She is in big trouble! Now put your stupid pride aside for a second and tell me," Chuck searched for an open vehicle, "will you help me? I'm going to save her with or without your help!"

"Save her?" Dan echoed.

"What does she need saving from?" Louis questioned, following Chuck into the can that had just opened up.

"Dan, stay here and call Serena! Tell her to get down here and we'll keep in contact!" Chuck ordered as he jumped into the cab.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0

Blair sat as far away from the fire as possible, even though it was quickly eating through the room, willing her phone to come back on.

A piece of burning timber fell in the far right of the room, causing her to scream.

Then, like a blinking sign of hope, her phone screen lit up.

As quickly as it let her she called Chuck.

"Blair?" He answered on the first ring.

"Chuck!" She cried, fear consuming every nerve in her body, despite the rushing relief hearing his voice brought it her.

"Blair, where are you?" Chuck asked hurriedly.

"At your new hotel," She coughed and slid down the wall, getting away from the thickening air. "Chu-ck, I don't wanna die!"

"You're not going to! We're on our way! Just stay on the phone with me Blair!" Chuck's voice urged. "Whats going on? Where is Russel?"

"He's gone. He-" All of Blair's previous end of life thoughts hit her once more, "he started a fire then left."

"We're minutes away, Blair, are you okay?" Louis took the phone from Chuck.

Her prince and her dark knight were coming for her.

"I'm sorry, I came to save Chuck again without telling you." She shed off her coat and tossed it away from her, fearing it's material would catch aflame too easily.

"No, Blair, its okay. Just stay safe. We're almost there!"

Blair's skin was slick with sweat and her head was beginning to spin. She watched as the fire ate it's way toward her, each second she accepted her destiny more and more.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0

The cab came to a screeching halt outside the dark building. Chuck almost broke the handle off the door forcing his way out, surely enough, smoke was billowing out of the top floor windows.

He ran as fast as he could, up each flight of stairs, focusing on Blair. He needed to get to Blair. It was his fault she was in this place. It was his fault she was fighting for her life a few floors up.

"BLAIR!" He yelled out when he had almost reached the top.

"Blair!" Louis' french accent followed his cry, the prince was just steps behind him.

"Help!" Both heard Blair scream from the other side of the top floor door.

Shock made both stop, smoke was seeping out from all the crevices around the door and small flames licked at the door frame.

"Stand back," Chuck ordered as he kicked the door with all his might.

Sure enough the door flew open, allowing a huge flame ball shoot out at the sudden source of fresh air.

Chuck's mind debated for a second, "Prince, can you catch?"

"Catch?" Louis looked at the scene in front of him, then back to Chuck in confusion.

"Yes, if I can get Blair to you, can you catch her?"

"Of course!" Louis answered.

"Good. Stay here, I'm going in to get her, just be ready when I yell." Chuck looked at Louis straight in the eye.

Louis wanted to argue back for a second, but he didn't. He nodded and agreed.

Chuck wrapped his coat tight around him, despite the fact he was pouring sweat.

Just inside the door there was a half burnt piece of lumber, carefully he tried his weight on it, once he was for sure he took a leap of faith used it to jump over the first five feet of the fire.

"BLAIR!" He coughed he found her leaning against the far wall.

Her head snapped up, her face glistening with sweat and sot.

"Chuck!" Her breath was heavy, she managed to stand as he crossed the room too her.

"Come on, lets get you out of here!" He took her hand and pulled her across the room, careful not pull her too fast.

"I can't move in this dress." Blair leaned on Chuck's arm, trying to regain some breath.

Chuck's mind was working in over drive, he needed to get Blair out of here as soon as he could.

"Blair, I'm sorry, but it has to go." His hands grabbed the shoulders of the dress and jerked it apart, then let it fall into a pool at her feet, revealing her white corset and matching panties. "Where is your coat?"

Blair twisted around until she located the object, she pointed it out and Chuck quickly retrieved it.

"Come on. We're getting you out of here." He picked her up and carried her over to the doorway, "Louis! You ready?"

"Yes! Blair! Can you hear me?" He yelled from the other side of the flames.

"Louis?" Blair called out.

"Your prince is here, Blair." Chuck whispered to her as he tossed her thick coat down on a half burnt fallen column, seeing as he method of entrance was now burnt to ash.

The thickness of the coat masked the small flames that had been licking the column.

"Okay, Blair, you're to have to lose the shoes." Blair quickly scrambled to unfasten her shoes before latching her arms around Chuck's neck again.

Chuck watched above them, the roof was minutes away from giving way.

"Blair," he stepped onto the column while holding to Blair, "I need you to know that I never stopped loving you. I lost my way, but you were always my guiding light. I'll always be thankful for that. I'm so sorry I got you caught up in all this mess. I hope one day you'll forgive me."

"Chuck. No, you're not saying-"

"Louis, now!"

"Chuck no! I'm not going without you! We can make it." Suddenly an overhead board fell down next to them.

"Listen," He set her down on the protecting coat for a second until he could remove his and wrap it around her. "Keep your arms and legs tucked in."

"No Chuck!" She fought through her coughs and tears.

"Blair, you deserve your fairytale and it doesn't end here." Suddenly Chuck was leaning over a flaming pool of what used to be furniture, "I'll always love you." He kissed her matted hair, "Three, two,"

"No Chuck!" Blair cried out as he tossed her the five feet over to where Louis arms were waiting to catch her.

"Got her!" Louis called as Blair fought to be put down.

"Chuck no! Please!" She wrestled as much as she could against Louis hold as she watched through cloudy eyes more pieces of the ceiling fell in almost completely blocking the door.

"Get her out of here! NOW!" Chuck ordered from the other side of the flames.

"Help is on the way, Chuck! Don't worry." Louis rushed to carry Blair out of the building.

Blair screamed through her coughs, protesting. She ordered Louis to go back, that she couldn't leave Chuck.

She tried to focus on her vision on something, but it was far too clouded to see anything. He brain was trying to force her body to shut down but she couldn't let that happen.

Then suddenly, when the cool night air of the outside hit her face, her world went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"BLAIR!" Serena's voice was the first one she heard when her eyes opened.

"Ser-" It hurt to talk, like she has razors in her throat.

"Here drink some water." Serena shoved a bottle of water at her, "You've had everyone so worried!"

Blair chugged the water down gratefully.

"What happened?" Blair asked slowly, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. There was a fire." Serena's voice was much quieter now.

Fire?

Suddenly everything came rushing back to Blair's mind. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real.

"Chuck!" Blair's eyes filled with panic.

Serena didn't answer. She nibbled her lip as tears slid out from her eyes.

"No." Blair chanted over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Blair. They found him, but they said the he had suffocated from the smoke." Serena hugged her best friend.

"No! He can't be!" Blair lifted her hand to her mouth to hide her quivering lips.

Serena kept quiet and moved over to the bed to hug her best friend, as she did for the next hour as Blair continued to cry.

"He saved me! He died saving me." Blair spoke through her sobs.

"Shh." Serena petted Blair's hair.

"He just can't be gone Serena! He can't! I can't go on without him!"

"Blair, he wouldn't want that! He would want you to go on and make the most of your life. Live out your fairytale!"

"HE WAS MY FAIRYTALE!"

"I know, honey, I know. I'm so sorry."

People came and went visiting her in the hospital, she couldn't even find the effort to smile and thank them. As the day waned on, she received the news she was allowed to leave the hospital. But what did that matter? She had nothing to look forward.

"Blair," Serena helped her get dressed, "The funeral is today. Do you think-"

"My Chuck isn't there. He is gone. He left me. He left me all alone in this world! Why would he do that?" Blair was weeping once more.

"You're not alone, B. I'm here. Louis is here. Your mom, Cyrus, Nate, and everyone else." Serena told her gently.

"I want CHUCK!" Blair wept into her hands. "What am I supposed to do without him?"

"I don't know B. Just try and go on, know that you have people to fall back on?" Serena offered.

So this was her life now. There would be no more scheming together. No more love/hate fun. No more 'I love you's. No more...Chuck and Blair. No Chuck. In turn, there would be no more Blair.

"Blair, there is something else,"

"What?"

"Chuck did have a will made just in case something ever happened."

"I don' care what he left! ITS NOT HIM! IT'LL NEVER REPLACE HIM! I'LL NEVER SEE MY CHUCK AGAIN!"

Serena noted the soreness of the subject and dropped it.

"You ready?" She asked in a much more timid tone.

Blair sniffled and wiped her eyes. How could she ever be ready for this?

_**I am literally sobbing my eyes out. I know this was so messed up, but I had to write it or it would torture me. I hope you don't hate me. I do hope in some way you enjoyed it! Thank you sooooo much for reading!**_

_**You can let me know how evil I am if you want too.**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
